Maybe Then Someday
by Numb3rsfan
Summary: 2 Men, 1 Contract, 1 syringe and 1 will to live.  Charlie is taken from his bedroom in the dead of night.  It will be up to Don and company to rescue him before time runs out...for both brothers.  Set in Season 2 -COMPLETE-
1. Kidnapped

**Maybe Then Someday**

by

**Numb3rsfan**

Rating: R

Warnings: Language, Angst, possible OOC/AU

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters or any part of Numb3rs.

Author's Notes: After a long long hiatus I am back. I will try to finish Take My Hand and Unforgivable too.

Summary: **2 Men, 1 Contract, 1 syringe and 1 will to live. Charlie is taken from his bedroom in the dead of night. It will be up to Don and company to rescue him before time runs out...for both brothers.**

_NUMB3RSNUMB3RSNUMB3RSNUMB3RS_

Chapter One: **Kidnapped**

Professor Charles Edward Eppes; Charlie to those at the FBI and CalSci, rubbed his face as he exited the bathroom. It was well past 11PM; way past his bedtime. He didn't know why he had stayed up so late, there was no pressing issue at the college or at the FBI...for once! So just why had he stayed up late?

Entering his bedroom Charlie made sure his laptop computer and cell phone were in their chargers before getting underneath the covers of his bed. The sheets were cold but this was to be expected until he built up some body heat.

As he tried to get comfortable Charlie looked around his darkened bedroom noting the bookshelf crammed full of books, the LCD radio clock and his high school diploma that hung on the wall.

"Comfortable Professor?"

Charlie sat bolt upright in his bed. Someone was obviously in his room. The voice was obviously male and so full of hatred and annoyance that it made Charlie flinch even though he couldn't see who was in his room. His eyes immediately went to the phone even as the light in his room suddenly came on with such brilliance that he had to shade his eyes.

When his eyes adjusted Charlie was finally able to see the intruder. It was Special Agent Marcus T. Franklin; one of Don's best friends and fellow agent.

"Special Agent Franklin, what...?" Charlie began but upon seeing the Special Agent point a shiny black pistol towards his head, Charlie shut up not wanting a bullet to the face.

"Now is not the time for talking Professor. Now is the time for you to shut the hell up and do what you are told and no trying to sound the alarm or you and your father won't wake up to see another sunrise again, you hear me?" Special Agent Franklin said. To emphasize his point he pulled the hammer of his gun down; the click sounding extremely loud in Charlie's ear.

What was going on here? Why was Marcus doing this? Charlie searched previous memories of Agent Franklin, Don and himself. They were all happy memories; certainly there was nothing to suggest or even hint that Agent Franklin was even capable of doing what he was now doing. What had happened? Had Marcus and Don gotten in to an argument or worse was Agent Franklin an undercover operative working for someone else? If the latter was the case then Charlie knew he was in real deep shit, but wasn't he always?

Marcus tossed Charlie a light black jacket and a pair of dark blue slippers; no need for the Professor to get sick because of the cool outside temperature. "Put them on." Marcus ordered. He watched as Charlie quickly complied with the order; the look on his face being priceless. It was clear that Charlie was scared but there was something else in his eyes; acceptance? Annoyance? Both of those were possible but the former was more likely. Charlie wasn't a hero like his big brother Don; and both men knew it.

"Alright now. You are going to get up, go down stairs and calmly walk out the front door. I'll be behind you and if you try something you won't live to regret it. Not only that but your father AND your brother won't live to regret it either. Understand?" Marcus asked.

Charlie sighed. Now it wasn't only his father that Marcus was threatening, he had now brought Don in to it. This was totally unacceptable but what could he do? He wasn't an agent, he didn't know how to shoot a gun...what could he do?

Easing himself out of bed, Charlie planted his feet on the floor.

_~The only thing I can do is survive until Don finds me.~_ Charlie told himself. He had to keep himself alive and keep his brother alive by co operating. He didn't even want to think of his brother being shot if not killed because he failed to co operate.

Not being able to help it, Charlie looked at his cell phone wishing it was in his hand. His brother's number was on speed dial. All he had to do was hit the number 1 and then his brother could hear what was going on; hear what Agent Franklin was trying to do. Don would come; Don would rescue him, of this Charlie was absolutely certain. Don would risk his own life to protect his baby brother.

When he looked at his cell phone, Charlie regretted it a second later when Agent Franklin grabbed it off the charger, placed it on the ground and stepped on it, breaking it apart with a crack.

"We won't be needed that. Now are you going to move or am I going to have to shoot you?" Agent Franklin asked.

Charlie didn't want to be shot, didn't want to feel the pain of the bullet so he did the only thing he could do. He calmly went to his bedroom door and opened it, the light from his room pouring in to the dark hallway that led to the stairs.

Stepping out of the room Charlie headed for the stairs, hearing and feeling Agent Franklin behind him.

For a brief moment Charlie hoped his father was still awake and sitting in the living room reading a book but once he came to the stairs and saw the darkened first floor Charlie knew that his father was asleep in his bed; he wouldn't be able to help him.

Feeling the gun in his back, Charlie took one step then another. He didn't want to go with Agent Franklin but he had no choice.

_~Don where are you?~_ Charlie thought, hoping against hope that somehow someway his brother could hear him. They did have a connection; Don and him but sometimes Charlie doubted Don actually heard him. He needed now to not be one of those times.

Feet hitting the first floor, Charlie walked to the front door and unlocked it before opening it, stepping out on to the front porch.

The cool night breeze ruffled his dark curly hair. It was a nice breeze, so healthy and free. For just the briefest of moments Charlie forgot about the situation, forgot about the gun and Agent Franklin. He imagined himself sitting on the outside patio with his father and brother. They were all smiling; laughing as if they didn't have a care in the world. In Alan's hand was a spatula; the obvious grill master. In Don and Charlie's hands were beer bottles; Don's beer bottle being almost completely empty and Charlie's beer bottle being almost full.

"Move."

Charlie came back to the present. The memory faded from sight as he was marched to a black Chevy Suburban. Charlie grimaced. Agent Franklin even had the audacity to use a federal vehicle to kidnap the brother of a federal agent.

"Open the door to the back seat." Agent Franklin ordered.

Slowly Charlie complied. He felt Agent Franklin push him so that he was leaning in to the seat but wasn't in the vehicle. So what was Agent Franklin planning on doing? Tying him to the outside and make him run along behind? That thought sent shivers down Charlie's spine. He hoped it wasn't going to pass but with Agent Franklin who knew for sure.

"Nighty night."

"Huh?" Charlie asked, confused by what Agent Franklin had said. He didn't have the chance to get a better explanation before pain errupted on the back of his head sending him in to total unconsciousness. When the Professor went in to Dreamland, Agent Franklin quickly and quietly handcuffed Charlie's hands together followed seconds later by his feet. Once Charlie's hands and feet were in cuffs he then tied them together with rope; a bit of overkill but Agent Franklin wasn't going to take any chances. The contract on Charlie's head was considerable; too much for him to pass up. He didn't want to hurt his best friend by kidnapping his brother but business was business. If Charlie had to die then so be it.

Finally Agent Franklin removed a roll of black duct tape, ripping off a small section and placing it over Charlie's mouth, smoothing it in to place so there were no wrinkles or loose sections. He didn't want Charlie to be able to remove it at all; listening to his constant yammering was not on his to do list that evening.

Once Charlie was bound, Agent Franklin hoisted the man up and placed him in the floor of the backseat of the Suburban, shutting the door once Charlie was secure.

Rounding the side of the Suburban, Agent Franklin wasted no time in getting in the driver's seat, firing up the engine and pulling away from the Eppes abode. He didn't want to be stopped or worse; caught, not by Don or anyone else. So far things had gone according to plan, now all he had to do was make it out of state and he was home free. Sighing, a smile came on Franklin's face as he headed for the interstate...and freedom; his catch unconscious in the floor of the backseat.


	2. Discovery

**Maybe Then Someday**

by

**Numb3rsfan**

Chapter Two: **Discovery**

9AM. It was exactly 9AM in the morning when the alarm clock of Alan Eppes woke him up. With a small grunt he forced himself in to a sitting position as his eyes fought to get used to the sunshine that filled his room. Alan looked around his bedroom as he always did when he first woke up. He saw the pictures of his wife Margret and their two boys that hung on the wall near the window, he also saw the open magazine that he had placed on his nightstand the previous night.

Getting out of bed Alan walked through a cloud of dust that hung in the air; made visible by the early morning sun. Dust, it was an annoyance but this was Charlie's house, not his and if Charlie wanted dust then so be it. On his way out of the bedroom Alan silenced his alarm clock, a little miffed when he heard another alarm clock going off.

Entering the hallway he trudged down passed Don's old bedroom, the washroom and the bathroom until he stood in front of Charlie's bedroom door. The door was open revealing the interior of the room. At first Alan saw nothing unusual. Entering the bedroom he walked over to the blaring alarm clock and silenced it, sighing in the now peace and quiet of the bedroom. Peace and quiet this early in the morning was a Godsend; it helped him prepare for the coming day.

He needed time to prepare; time to worry about his eldest son on that dangerous job of his which was none other than working for the FBI as a Special Agent. Alan was very proud of Don and all that he accomplished but that didn't stop Alan from worrying every time that Don's life was put in danger. One thing made him smile though, and it was the fact that both brothers; Don and Charlie were working together. After the kind of childhood the two of them had had...seeing them now work together was a blessing and it was something that Alan wished his wife could have seen.

Turning, Alan was about to head out of Charlie's bedroom when his eyes fell on the floor; more importantly the pieces of plastic and machinery that had once been Charlie's cellphone. Alan knew that Charlie loved that phone so much that he would never have done that of his own accord.

"Charlie?" Alan called in to the quietness of the house.

While seeing the destroyed phone was unusual, it didn't trip his worry alarm yet. Sometimes Charlie was careless; everyone knew it. Was today one of those times? Padding out of the bedroom Alan went to the foot of the stairs and called down below, "Charlie?"

Still there was no answer. Seeing the front door open, Alan went down stairs and looked out in to the yard and the street. Something was obviously not right with this picture.

Forcing himself to stay calm Alan searched the house before contacting Charlie's close friends Dr. Larry Fleinhardt and Amita Ramanujan. After just five minutes; five whole minutes of speaking to those two people it was clear to Alan that neither of them had seen Charlie since yesterday afternoon.

Now it was time for Alan's worry alarm to go off. With Charlie's phone destroyed, the front door open and now neither Larry nor Amita knowing where Charlie was...it couldn't be a coincidence.

With shaking hands Alan punched in his eldest son's cellphone number, putting the receiver to his ear as he heard the tones sound, letting him know that it was ringing.

Perhaps this was nothing, perhaps Charlie was fine, having been called out by Don in the middle of the night? But then why the destroyed cell phone and why not lock up when he left?

"_Eppes."_

Alan snapped back to the present when he heard Don's voice come through the phone. Taking a deep breath, Alan slowly let it out so he wouldn't sound like a maniac to his own son.

"Donny it's your father. Listen...do you know where Charlie is?" Alan asked. He didn't want to worry Don so he figured asking the generic question first before laying in to Don with his worry was more prudent. It wouldn't do to worry Don without cause.

"_No, sorry Dad. I last saw him yesterday afternoon when he came to the office. Why don't you try his cellphone?"_ came Don's reply.

Typical non worried Don reply. No sense of worry nor rebuke, just a suggestion.

Alan shook his head even though he knew that Don couldn't see him do it. Don saying that he didn't know where Charlie was, was something that he didn't want to hear; not from Don.

"That's just it Donny, I can't. I woke up this morning and heard Charlie's alarm clock going off so I went in and shut it off. That's when I noticed his cellphone on the ground, destroyed. I went downstairs and found the front door open too. Donny...neither Larry nor Amita know where he is, and he isn't anywhere in the house. I am very worried." Alan said.

There he had said it, no taking it back now. Alan heard Don's intake of breath through the phone and could just imagine his son's mind whirling with possibilities; some good and some not so good.

"_Did you call the school? Perhaps he's there."_ Don suggested. It was clear in his voice that Don doubted this but he was just trying to mark off possibilities as to where Charlie could be.

"When I talked with Larry he was already at the school. He said that Charlie wasn't on the campus." Alan replied.

Another intake of breath; Don was obviously thinking carefully. It was clear that Don was worried but he didn't want to worry his father anymore than Alan already was.

"_Okay dad, my team and I will be at the house in a minute."_ Don said.

Alan closed his eyes, grateful to hear his son say those words.

Ending the call, Alan put the phone back in the charger before going to sit in the living room. He didn't know what to do until Don got there. What could he do? He couldn't go about his normal routine as if nothing had happened could he?

_NUMB3RSNUMB3SNUMB3RSNUMB3RS_

Don sat as his desk looking over the daily morning reports as he sipped a cup of coffee. He had gotten in thirty minutes early and was almost dead on his feet; the coffee being a welcome wake up call. In the bullpen which some had comically called 'Charlie's Office' were Agent's Reeves, Granger and Sinclair; all of whom were looking over Charlie's work for lack of something better to do.

A vibration on his desk caused Don's heart to race. Seeing it was just his cellphone he gave a sigh.

_~At least I set it to vibrate last night.~_ he thought to himself, just imagining how much his ringtone might have startled him if he had turned up the volume on the phone. Putting his coffee cup down, Don answered it with the usual "Eppes." After a moment he realized it was his father but as his father asked about Charlie, a lump began to settle in Don's stomach. Just why was Alan asking about Charlie? Shouldn't he know where his own son was?

The news about Charlie's cellphone and the open front door got Don's worry meter blaring at full blast. Something was obviously very very wrong with this picture. It wasn't like Charlie to destroy something he loved, nor fail to lock up if he went somewhere. Sometimes Charlie was careless but never that careless!

Calmly Don assured his dad that he and his team were on their way. That seemed to assure Alan enough because he hung up a few seconds later. Standing up, Don grabbed his blue FBI jacket off of the back of his chair, slipping in to it as he headed for the bullpen.

Once he pushed open the door he didn't wait more than two seconds before saying, "Charlie's missing."

Those two words caused all three agents to turn towards him; all three of them already in FBI mode.

"What happened?" Colby Granger asked as he, David and Megan grabbed their FBI jackets and followed their boss towards the elevator.

That was the million dollar question wasn't it? What exactly had happened? Don hadn't been given any specifics by his father other than the destroyed cellphone and the front door. Was there something else Alan wasn't telling him?

"Charlie's missing. My father says he's not at home and neither Larry nor Amita know where he is. Charlie's cellphone was destroyed and the front door was open." Don supplied as he entered the open elevator car followed by his team.

Upon hearing the last bit Megan, Colby and David had a feeling that Charlie had been abducted even though they didn't voice their feelings, already knowing that Don knew the same thing.

"He's probably on his way to CalSci." Colby offered, trying to offer words of consideration to his boss.

Don's face was etched with worry even though he had slipped in to FBI mode when he had filled his team in on what he knew.

"I hope so Colby...I hope so." he muttered.


	3. A Clue

**Maybe Then Someday**

by

**Numb3rsfan**

Chapter Three: **A Clue**

A swift kick to the ribs was more than enough to jar Charlie out of his more or less restful sleep. Opening his brown eyes Charlie found that he was in what appeared to be a high tech morgue. There were slots in three of the four walls where racks for the bodies would be. Off to the side there were several panels, computer screens and buttons.

"Rise and shine Professor!"

Charlie's eyes slowly tracked to his right side. There was an older man with salt and pepper hair wearing a gray shirt, black pants and a white lab coat with several pins in the outer pocket; a complete nerd some might think if they saw him.

Licking dry lips Charlie croaked out, "Who are you?"

The man smiled a creepy smile that sent shivers down Charlie's spine as he patted Charlie on the shoulder.

One look at the man's face and Charlie became fairly certain that he was gay. That thought creeped him out more than anything because of where they were. As if sensing Charlie's thoughts the older man chuckled an insanely girly chuckle. "Professor Eppes, it is not who I am but what I am that should concern you. I am a scientist for the Genesis Project; a now defunct government project that, through other scientists messed with people's genomes." The man said.

Charlie didn't like the sound of that. He didn't want any part of himself messed with; leastways not by this creepazoid!

Charlie watched the man turn and walk away from him, heading to a console that had several buttons on it. This totally wasn't happening...he wasn't here...he was in his bed, nice and warm...right?

The abrupt sound of a guitar filtering through some overhead speakers told Charlie that he wasn't at home and he certainly wasn't safe.

Swallowing his fear, Charlie tried to get up off of the metal gurney he was on but a clank where his wrist was, told him that getting up was going to be impossible. He was strapped down not only with the cloth straps of the gurney but some thick metal handcuffs as well.

"I'm afraid that your leaving this facility is out of the question for the moment." The man said as he came back in to view, bringing two IV bags and a 14 gauge needle to set up the IV drip with him. Charlie eyed the bags warily. One bag had a clear liquid in it; some type of water perhaps? But the other bag had a dark greenish liquid in it.

The man took out an alcohol swab, swabbing down a portion on Charlie's right hand.

"You'll feel a little prick," he said before pushing the needle in. The pain was intense, more so than any shot Charlie had ever had. Biting his lip to keep from yelling out, Charlie watched the man set up the IV before taping the two tubes down to Charlie's hand to make sure he didn't pull the needle out.

"Wh...what are you doing to me?" Charlie asked in a very shaky voice. Adrenaline was coursing through his veins because of what was happening, and that adrenaline was making him shaky; panicky and it scared him. His heart was racing in his chest as if it were going to explode and all Charlie wanted to do was get up and run.

The man in the lab coat looked at Charlie when he asked the question.

"You are an experiment my lad. We need to make sure it works when we seize your brother." he said.

What...his brother? What sort of thing had this man against Don? Charlie was becoming even more panicked at the mention of his brother. Whatever he had been given was going to be given to Don too? Not if he could help it!

"You still...didn't answer my question!" Charlie shot back, wanting the man to elaborate more. When they were rescued the doctor's were going to need as much information as possible about the drug or drugs in their systems.

"I simply want to give the two of you a gift. If it doesn't kill you two first you should develop Darkness Manipulation and Portal Creation over time. Course it's only a 2 percent probability that it will actually work. There's a 80 percent chance that you'll develop Leukemia instead though." The man said.

This guy was insane; totally insane! To Charlie it sounded as if he was out to get Don and he would be just a consequence; a statistic in whatever battle this was.

Shaking his head Charlie said, "You can't do this!" to which the man replied, "I can and currently am Professor. Don't worry though, you shouldn't feel anything for a good four hours, so enjoy it while you can. When the medication kicks in it will be very painful."

Charlie was close to losing it then. He was so very scared and he felt so alone. He hoped his brother was out looking for him but with so few clues how would he find him in time?

Feeling tears appear at the corner of his eyes, Charlie fought to keep them back not wanting his captor to have the pleasure of seeing him cry.

He would get through this; he had too...for Don's sake! He couldn't give up on his brother so easily...he couldn't...he wouldn't! Closing his eyes Charlie pictured his brother's smiling face. It gave him comfort and hope. He knew his brother was searching for him; he had to be.

"Don..." he whispered softly, "please find me."

_NUMB3RSNUMB3RSNUMB3RSNUMB3RS_

Don and his team pulled up to the Eppes abode and quickly got out; a team of techs also got out of the second black Suburban that parked right behind Don's black Suburban; Don having called in some techs to gather evidence and finger prints while he and his team would question his father.

"Donny!" Alan called, stepping on to the porch when he saw his son pull up. Ignoring the techs who squeezed past him, Alan waited until Don was right in front of him before breaking down. He was so scared for Charlie and it clearly showed.

Don, seeing how upset his father was, took Alan by the arm and led him inside, sitting him down in a sun bathed chair that set in the living room.

"Dad take it easy okay. From the top can you tell me what happened?" Don asked softly. He knew David, Colby and Megan were in the house as well, looking around and gathering evidence that would hopefully give them some clue as to where Charlie was.

Taking a deep breath Alan told Don everything; leaving nothing out. When he finished Don patted his father on the shoulder.

The news was unsettling for sure. It had appeared that Charlie had indeed been abducted but by who and why? How had be gotten in to the house unseen?

Meanwhile in Charlie's bedroom, techs had bagged the remains of Charlie's cellphone and his laptop while David and Colby also checked around. They checked everywhere including the bedroom window which they found was slightly ajar. A closer inspection of the window revealed a small sliver of wood that was coated in something that looked like blood.

"Whatcha think?" Colby asked, showing the piece of wood to David.

"Looks like blood." David acknowledged, snapping his fingers at a tech who produced a bag for the wood chip. After bagging it, David and Colby headed downstairs to check on Don. They found Don in the living room trying to reassure his father but it was obvious that Alan wasn't buying it.

Seeing his team Don walked over to them and asked in a soft voice, "Find anything?"

Colby shrugged and told Don about the wood chip; it being the only real piece of evidence so far. While there was hope that a sweep for fingerprints would tell them something, the likelihood that the fingerprints they would find would belong to either Alan, Don or Charlie was staggering.

"Don't worry Don we'll find Charlie, he's going to be alright." Megan said as she came down the stairs to rejoin the rest of them.

Don sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. Things like this didn't happen. Perps would never go after his brother; it would always be him that was placed in danger...not Charlie! Not Charlie!

"I know, I know we will, I just..." he paused, unable to finish the sentence; unable to voice his fears.

His single fear was that they would find Charlie but would arrive to late; finding only his dead corpse. That image scared Don. He had already lost his mother, he didn't want to lose his brother too. Not only that if Charlie died, Don had no idea how his father was going to cope.

Slipping back in to FBI mode, Don continued on with the investigation.


	4. The Video

**Maybe Then Someday**

by

**Numb3rsfan**

Chapter Four: **The Video**

Don was back in his office at the FBI going over what little evidence they had collecting while he waited for a call back from the labs. David and Colby had found a wood chip with what looked like blood on it and now he was waiting for the DNA results from the wood chip; if indeed it was blood. He hoped that the blood wasn't Charlie's but the perpetrator's; left behind by accident.

It had been six hours since he had talked with his father and in that span of time they had nothing new to go on; no leads, no eye witnesses...nothing except the wood chip. Don was inwardly angry at this; he wanted to be out looking for his brother but he had no idea where to look; no his instincts told him he had to stay put; wait for the results.

"Don, this was dropped off an hour ago, addressed to you."

Looking up Don saw that David held a sealed manila envelope in his hands. The envelope was rather large but besides that it was unremarkable. The top was sealed with packaging tape but Don was quickly able to cut it away with his pocket knife. Opening up the envelope Don peeked in and saw a burnable CD/DVD in a see through case. Turning the envelope upside down, Don caught the case as it fell out.

The CD/DVD was plain, a simple gray CD/DVD but on the front, written in blue permanent marker were the words 'Play Me.'

Curiously Don put the DVD in to his computer and once the computer recognized the disc and brought up the Auto Play menu, Don selected the preloaded DVD Player program. The disc in the driver spun and spun, causing the DVD Player program's main screen to go blank before it finally loaded. What Don saw when the screen changed took his breath away. It was a medical facility...or a morgue perhaps but the one thing he was focused on was the body strapped to a metal gurney.

"Charlie..." Don whispered. He watched his baby brother strain at the ropes that were holding him down; so obviously having a seizure. To be able to see this and do nothing...it tore at Don's heart. He hated to see Charlie in so much pain and not be able to do a thing about it.

Charlie's pain filled cry filled the speakers that were on the sides of Don's computer. Don resisted the urge to reach out towards the screen. He knew it would do no good and he couldn't let himself get out of control; not yet...not yet. He needed to stay strong; stay in FBI mode...for Charlie's sake.

Suddenly a voice came over the speakers. The voice wasn't altered in any way which to Don was a little odd. Normal people would mask their voice if they didn't want to be identified.

"_Agent Eppes...I have your brother and if you ever want to see him alive again you will do as I say."_ The faceless person then began to rattle off a list of demands but none of them included money. All he wanted was Don at a predetermined place at a predetermined time; alone and unarmed.

"Don I know what you are thinking. You can't do what this guy wants. There's no guarantee that he'll let Charlie go if you go to this address." David said. He knew his boss would more than likely want to go to the address the faceless man gave but it wasn't safe. All they had was this man's word that he would release Charlie and right now that man's word didn't even mean shit to them!

"I know that David, that's why I am going to have the place scoped out before I get there. I don't want this man to get away from us...whomever he is. He's the only one that knows where Charlie is." Don said.

Approaching footsteps caused Don to look towards the elevator. He saw Megan and Colby followed by Special Agent Marcus Franklin. Marcus had been on vacation for the last two weeks and today was his first day back.

"Boss, Colby and Megan filled me in on what happened to Charlie. I am sorry man." Marcus told Don. Inwardly Marcus was grinning like a Cheshire cat. He knew exactly where Charlie was and exactly what was being done to him but he wasn't going to tell Don this; oh no! He didn't want to bare the wrath that was Agent Don Eppes!

Don rose from his seat and held out a hand towards Marcus. As Marcus reached forward and clasped Don's hand, Don noticed a rather large bandage on Marcus' hand. There was a small dab of blood that appeared in the middle of the bandage; the wound obviously still bleeding.

"What happened man?" Don asked, gesturing to the bandage. Marcus looked down at his hand before shrugging his shoulders, acting like it was nothing.

"Nothing man, just scratched my hand on some broken glass last night. I was at home, glass slipped and broke and I cut myself while trying to clean it up; no biggie." Marcus said.

Don took another look at the bandage and began to wonder how one cut the top of their hand with glass. He was drawn out of his musings when the phone on his desk rang. Picking it up Don placed the receiver to his ear before saying "Eppes." into it. He waited several moments before nodding and saying thank you to whomever was on the other end.

After hanging up he said, "That was the labs. They are still working on the DNA results but they have confirmed that the blood isn't Charlie's, mine or my father's. They also say that it's relatively fresh; no more than 24 to 48 hours old."

"Don."

Don nodded at Colby who had just spoken up. Colby handed Don a print out satellite photo of the address listed in the video.

"It's an abandoned research facility once owned by the government for a project that called itself Genesis. Not much is known about the facility or Genesis, besides the fact that they were doing research on humans and unnatural abilities." Colby said.

Once seeing the photo, Don had a very strong feeling that Charlie was there. He had to be...right?

"Alright let's go check this place out. Agent Franklin you are with Megan and I. David and Colby I want you to try to find another entrance. If this isn't where Charlie is, we can still nab the person who made this video if he shows up. Alright, let's move." Don ordered.


	5. Because We Can

**Maybe Then Someday**

by

**Numb3rsfan**

Chapter Five: **Because We Can**

"AAAAAAARRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Charlie yelled; his back arching up as another painful muscle spasm tore through his body. He couldn't remember ever being in so much pain before; not even when he had gotten the flu as a youngster.

When the spasm ended Charlie felt his body relax against his binds. This was getting ridiculous. Where was Don? Why wasn't he here?

Charlie shook his head feeling warm tears...or was it sweat...rolling down his face. No, he reminded himself. Don not being here was a good thing; it meant he wasn't getting the same treatment. Don couldn't be put through this pain too, no matter the cost.

The hours seemed to blend together; one in to another. How long had be been there? Four hours...ten...more? Charlie couldn't remember but he was pretty sure it had been less than a day. The sound of a door creaking open caused Charlie to look towards the set of double doors that led in to the room he was in.

The hope that it was Don sneaking in was shattered when he saw the man who had drugged him in the first place enter in with yet even more IV's; these being a dark red IV bag and a bright yellow IV bag.

"Please...please stop this..." Charlie begged.

The man looked at him with practiced care; taking in Dr. Eppes appearance before he shook his head no.

"I am sorry Professor Eppes but I cannot. The treatment must proceed as planned. If the rest of the medication is not administered you will begin to convulse and your bodily organs will cease to function. Blood would come pouring out of your nose, ears...even your eyes. I don't think even you would want to die that way; alone and in terrible pain." the man replied.

That shut Charlie up. He didn't want to die but he didn't want to be turned in to some kind of freak either. If by some chance this 'treatment' worked, he would never be the same again. There would be no way he could just forget this thing ever happened!

"Why?" he asked, gritting his teeth as his body was wracked with yet another painful muscle spasm, "why go after me? Why not go straight for Don?"

The man took down the used, clear IV bag, unhooked it and threw it away before he said, "My employer put a contract on your head, that's why. He only really wants your brother out of the way but he also knows that if one brother is down then the other would stop at nothing to find or avenge him so he decided to kill two birds...excuse me...brothers, with one stone. Nab the weaker one first, allow the other to find him and then nab them both. Quite ingenious if you ask me."

He hooked up the red IV bag before completing the process with the other bag; removing the green IV bag and hooking up the yellow one.

"Your...employer must have deep connections if he was able to bribe a federal agent." Charlie surmised. Even though he was in tremendous pain he was doing his best to glean as much information as he could since it appeared as if the man was willing and ready to gloat now.

"Ah, you are referring to Special Agent Franklin yes? Well I must admit, Special Agent Franklin was just a means to an end; the best way to get you out of the house with no one asking questions. Besides my boss didn't hire him per say...I did. My boss only paid the fee for Franklin's services."

Charlie couldn't believe what he was hearing. Don's friend, Special Agent Franklin was no more than a gun for hire? Who the hell screened potential agents now a days? Whomever they were must have been behind the door when the brains were passed out!

Even with all of the info he had gathered, it was still impossible to know who had a personal vendetta against Don; not unless the scientist just up and gave Charlie a name.

"Let me guess...your boss is a...what...private investor? He'd have to be to be able to fund all of this." Charlie asked. It was a weak ploy but hopefully the scientist was dumb enough to be able to fall for it. Scientists were dumb...at least some right?

"Private investor my ass Professor. My boss is much more than that. Your brother arrested him two years ago for embezzling government funds; what your brother didn't know was that Mr. Moore is a very powerful man; able to manipulate the courts to release him. You may not know this but Mr. Moore vowed vengeance; and now he's going to get it." the scientist said.

Charlie closed his eyes. Moore...of course! Billionaire Ethan Moore had been a scientist working for the government in his younger years, then he had a 'medical breakthrough' that was almost immediately classified. Shortly later Don arrested him for the embezzlement of government funds in to an offshore account.

Snorting, Charlie asked, "And...how much did Ethan Moore have to pay you to do his dirty work for him?" He wanted to piss the scientist off but from the look on the man's face Charlie wasn't doing a very good job.

"Nothing, Professor Eppes. He didn't have to pay me anything. Ethan Moore is my father! I owe him everything; this is the least I could do for him!" the scientist replied.

Charlie opened his eyes with a start. This man was Ethan's son? That was impossible! Ethan was only in his 40's right?

"Ethan may look like he's in his 40's but do remember that he helped to invent the attributes. Don't think that darkness manipulation and portal creation are the only attribute out there. No my father is over 80 years old, with treatments he was able to slow down, even reverse the aging process." The scientist said.

Charlie shook his head. This was all impossible. Slowing down if not complete reversal of the aging process was not possible! It just couldn't be!

If it were even true then that would make this man...

"Joshua Moore...but...you can't be him! Joshua Moore was killed in a car accident when he was four years old!" Charlie said.

He remembered hearing the news report about Ethan Moore's son being killed when the car he and his mother had been in lost control and drove off of a bridge; bursting in to flames when it hit the bottom.

"Ah yes, you are referring to the crash. My father was in that car too...course the news reports don't say that. I was nearly dead when my father brought me to his lab on the insane chance that his attribute treatment would help heal me. The treatment worked. Besides rapid healing I also have power sensing; I know how many others there are like us." Joshua said.

Like us...the man had said 'like us.' Even though he tried to deny it Charlie could feel himself changing. It was an unwanted change but a change none the less.

Seeing the look in Charlie's eyes, Joshua nodded to him.

"That's right. I had hoped that the treatment would kill you; it being only marginally successful in over 200 trials but no it looks like your body chemistry is being rewritten and is accepting the treatment without any problems. Now only time will tell just what attributes you'll develop. I hope that it's darkness manipulation and portal creation but it's not up to me or you or my father. It's up to your body as to what powers you'll develop. But don't worry, I don't plan on letting things get that far. When your brother arrives I'll take him and preform the exact same procedure on him. My father wants to see him squirm." Joshua said.

"What...? Don...he's here?" Charlie asked, hopeful that it was true.

But when Joshua shook his head, Charlie's hopes once again fell.

"No he's not here but he is on his way. Agent Franklin texted me a moment ago letting me know that Don has figured out the location of the facility. He, Agent Franklin, Reeves, Granger and Sinclair are on their way as we speak."

Joshua watched Charlie strain at his bonds. To him it was clear that Charlie was in pain but there was nothing he could do about it.

"I know it hurts but it'll all be over shortly. I want your brother to see you before you die; see the look on your face as you slowly stop breathing." Joshua said.

He patted Charlie on the shoulder before he turned and left the room to prepare for Don's arrival. He needed to be ready before the FBI arrived because if he wasn't then there was a chance that the elder Eppes brother would rescue the Professor.

As he left the room he heard Charlie ask, "Why are you doing this?"

With a shrug of his shoulders Joshua could only reply, "Because we can." This was true; it was the only truth. Joshua was tormenting Charlie; changing him because he could, and soon Don would follow in his brother's footsteps.

_NUMB3RSNUMB3RSNUMB3RSNUMB3RS_

They were almost there, just three miles more to the facility. Don wasn't that much of a betting man but he was betting and inwardly hoping that Charlie was in there somewhere. He hoped that Charlie was still alive; a feeling in his heart told him that yes Charlie was indeed alive but his strength was failing.

Ever since they had been kids they had a brotherly bond; a type of connection that neither brother could explain. Growing up the connection; at least on Don's part was unwanted but now it's what Don relied on. It was the only thing he had to hold on to that told him that Charlie was still alive.

A buzzing in his pocket roused him out of his musings. Pulling his cellphone out of his pocket he pressed the talk button before putting the phone to his ear.

"Eppes." he said in to the receiver.

Don was only on the phone for a minute before he ended the call. Megan was looking at Don; a question mark written all over her face but instead of telling her who was on the phone, Don simply pulled the black Suburban over and got out. Behind them, David pulled his car to a stop, wondering what was going on as well.

"Don? What's up?" Colby asked. Colby was in the passenger seat of David's car, but he was the closest to Don's position.

Instead of answering the man, Don wrenched the passenger door of the Suburban open, grabbed hold of Agent Franklin's FBI jacket and dragged him out of the Suburban and on to the pavement.

"Hey man get off!" Marcus said, trying to wrench himself free from Don's grasp but when he saw Don point a 9 millimeter pistol in his face, Marcus instantly raised both hands. "Hey man...easy." he said.

When Megan, Colby and David saw Don point his weapon at Marcus, all three of them got out of their respective vehicles and approached Don, thinking that he was losing it.

"Don what are you doing?" David asked, his hand going to his own pistol. He didn't want to have to shoot his own boss but he would if he absolutely had to. David hoped that Don had a good reason for what he was doing, but he never imagined that Don would say what he was about to say.

"Guys, this man was the one who took Charlie in the first place! That phone call was from the labs. They matched your blood and DNA to that found on the wood chip!" Don said, anger clear in his voice.

Damn; so he had left some blood behind. Oh well, things weren't totally in the shitter yet.

"That doesn't prove anything!" Marcus shot back; instantly regretting it when Don pressed his pistol in to Marcus' head, forcing his head on to the pavement.

"It proves that you were there in his room! Evidence also says that no one else had been in there besides you and Charlie!" Don said. That part was a bald faced lie but no need to tell Marcus that.

Marcus was no longer an Agent, he was a suspect and that's how Don was going to treat him!

"So you have two choices now. Either you tell me straight up where my brother is or I blow your brains out right here and now...your choice _pal!_" Don said, putting even more pressure on Marcus' head.

Under normal circumstances Marcus, Megan, Colby and David knew that Don would never threaten or actually shoot a suspect unless he was armed, but Charlie was not a normal circumstance. They all knew how much Don cared for his brother and how much Don would protect him from anything.

Keeping one hand on the gun that was pressed to Marcus' head, Don used his other hand to remove the 9 millimeter pistol that was clipped to Marcus' belt, tossing it to Colby who was the closest to him.

"You wouldn't shoot me Eppes; you don't have it in you. Plus if you shoot me you'll never find out where your dear ol' brother is." Marcus said.

When he saw the fiery look Don gave him he instantly began to have serious doubts about that.

"WATCH ME!" Don yelled. In one swift movement he took the gun away from Marcus' face, using a foot to Marcus' throat to keep the man down. Taking aim, Don pointed the pistol to Marcus' right knee cap before he slowly began to pull the trigger.

"I'd tell him if I were you." Colby said, seeing the look on Don's face. David nodded his head as well; also noting Don's face.

"Yeah, trust me that man does not look stable." David said.

Marcus was inwardly and outwardly sweating. Don was going to shoot him...there was nothing else to it!

"Okay...okay...Charlie is there at the facility. I was going to take him out of state but the man who hired me told me to take him there instead." Marcus began. He was almost cut off by Don's quick question of, "Who hired you?"

Swallowing, Marcus kept his hands raised and his eyes on Don's face. It was clear that he wasn't going to get out of this; not by a long shot, and he didn't necessarily want a bullet to the face; least ways not by Don who was most obviously on the war path.

"Moore! Joshua Moore. He hired me to kidnap Charlie, that was it!" Marcus said.

Gritting his teeth, Don holstered his pistol before rolling Marcus on to his stomach, wrenching the man's hands, none too gently behind his back.

After cuffing the man, Don immediately called for back up before stuffing Marcus in to David's car. He needed his team with him when they invaded the facility but he had to leave at least one of them behind to guard Marcus.

"Go on Don, I'll stay with Marcus until back up arrives, then I'll join you at the facility." Megan said. Don nodded his thanks to her. He was grateful that she had so generously volunteered to remain behind with the prisoner.

"Okay, David and Colby you are with me, let's go!" Don said.

Turning he jumped back in to the Suburban, waiting only until both David and Colby were in before rocketing off towards the facility and his brother, leaving Megan to watch ex Special Agent Marcus Franklin.


	6. Find You're Here

**Maybe Then Someday**

by

**Numb3rsfan**

Chapter Six: **Find You're Here**

Charlie felt his heart racing; racing...so beyond his control. His skin was crawling, itching, making it very uncomfortable to continue laying on the gurney; the gurney where he had spent the better part of a day.

The music continued to play through the speakers. It was non stop music; had been for hours and hours. Most of it was soft, relaxing but on occasion the music changed to rock, pop and oldies.

The current track being one that Charlie recognized; _The Neverending Story_, yes that was the title.

Charlie could feel Don getting closer and closer; the brotherly connection being something he wholly relied on. It was one of the things that kept him calm; sane and gave him renewed hope. He closed his eyes, feeling another tremor run through his body, this tremor thankfully being rather mild.

The one thing Charlie wanted; in fact longed to feel right now was his brother's strong arms wrapped around him, holding him. Some might find it weird but not Charlie, no Charlie found it comforting and after the day he had it would be even more so at this point!

"_FREEZE!"_

Hmm...that sounded like Don. Charlie still had his eyes closed; a smile coming to his face when he heard Don's voice. It didn't occur to Charlie that he wasn't daydreaming; that Don was really just a few steps outside the double doors.

"Don..." Charlie whispered.

"_DON'T MOVE!"_

…

A laugh...then...

Charlie opened his eyes and looked towards the set of double doors, seeing what looked to be a shadow.

"DON!" he yelled, gathering strength he didn't even know he had. Wanting nothing more than to be able to stand up, Charlie strained against his restraints once more, expecting them to be just as tight, just as secure as always but the second be strained against them they failed, pulling off of the gurney like tissue paper. Confused, Charlie looked at the restraints; they had been ripped away, but how was that possible...unless...

The attributes! Had he developed some kind of super strength? Biting his lip, Charlie sat up, taking it easy at first because he didn't want to get dizzy; didn't want to collapse back down on the gurney. Take a deep breath, in and out, in and out. After a moment, Charlie gripped the IV lines in his hand, gave a soft yank and a hiss. The IV, needle and all came out of his hand, swinging back to clank against the pole that held the now empty IV bags.

Rubbing hand Charlie jumped off the gurney, landing on his feet just as the set of double doors opened to reveal his brother.

"DON!" Charlie proclaimed, running over to his brother.

_NUMB3RSNUMB3RSNUMB3RSNUMB3RS_

The facility, there it was. The building was huge; larger than a four story house and longer than the Las Vegas Strip.

Shit, this was going to be harder than he thought! But still, if Charlie was in there then Don wasn't going to leave without him!

Up ahead was an entrance to the building; a set of glass double doors. Don, Colby and David were dressed in full gear; flak vest, goggles, earpieces and weapons; each having their weapons out and at the ready as they headed for the doors.

While Colby and David took up positions to cover Don should a firefight erupt, Don peeked through the glass, not seeing any one or any cameras near the door. Keeping one hand on his weapon, Don tried the door, surprised and a little glad to find it unlocked. Opening the door, Don stepped forward, letting the glass door hit his back as he trained his weapon down the hall.

"Clear." He said after a moment. Both David and Colby nodded their heads, both standing up and entering the building, taking up positions on either side of the hallway just inside the door. Once they were ready, Don entered the building, hearing the door close behind him.

They found themselves in a lobby. To the right was a receptionist desk complete with comfy chair, computer and keyboard. Eying the single hallway that led in to the main part of the building, Don gave a little flick of his wrist; the classic 'move out' flick. Taking point, Don led David and Colby down the hall, following the hallway's natural curve to the left.

There were many rooms, some with labels on or beside the door, and some not. "It's going to take some time to find Charlie in this place." Colby muttered, making sure to keep his voice low so that only Don and David could hear him.

From Don's stance it was easy to see that he knew that Colby was right in what he said; both David and Colby saw that.

Don stopped by a door, flexing his hand muscles as he did so. Colby was right. With a building this size it would take hours to search it from top to bottom and who knows? Joshua could move Charlie and they would never know it! There had to be a faster way to search the place; back up wasn't due to arrive for at least a good ten minutes, so that was ten minutes that they were going to be on their own.

"Don, over here."

Don looked to right, noticing David looking at a door. Keeping his weapon out and at the ready, Don went over to him, noting the label that was beside the door David was standing in front of.

"Security room, good thinking David." Don said with a nod of his head.

It really was good thinking. If there were functioning security cameras then that could help to find and pinpoint Charlie's location. Trying the nob on the door, David found that it was unlocked; highly unusual for a security station.

Entering the room they found ten small monitors, all on and showing different hallways and doors in the facility.

While David guarded the door, Colby was quick to hack in to the system, using the cameras to search the building. Even so it took him a good five minutes before he said, "Got em."

Don looked at the screens; narrowing on one that showed his brother still strapped to the gurney; IV's going in to his wrist. The familiar hatred caused his blood to boil when he saw the IV's. No one but no one did that to his brother and got away with it!

Tightening his grip on his pistol Don asked, "Where's that room Colby?"

Colby pulled up an internal schematic of the building, quickly finding the room in question. He then plotted the most direct course from their position to the room before speaking up.

"Once you exit the room turn right. Go to the end of the hallway and make a left and go straight for a few meters. Then you'll come to a T in the hallway. Turn right and the room should be up ahead."

Don nodded his head in understanding; exiting the room. Once out he had to literally force himself to slow down. It wouldn't do for him to just walk in to some trap just because of his over eagerness to see his brother.

Moving slowly, keeping one foot in front of the other, Don reached the end of the hallway, making a left before going the required 'several meters.' Just as he turned right at the T he saw a man in a white lab coat filling a syringe with some sort of dark looking liquid.

"FREEZE!" Don yelled, raising his gun; pointing it at the scientist. The scientist for his part just looked at Don, a big if not goofy grin plastered on his face; as if he knew something that Don didn't.

"DON'T MOVE!" Don ordered. He kept his gun trained on the other man, but he just laughed an evil laugh before literally stepping in to and through the nearest wall!

At first Don was confused; not really believing what his eyes had just seen, but hearing his brother call his name was enough to jar him out of his confused state.

Holstering his gun Don hurried through the set of double doors and into the morgue looking room. He saw his brother standing on his own two feet; the IV lines hanging limply from the pole.

"_DON!"_

"Charlie...!" It was all Don could get out before he was almost knocked off of his feet by his brother's shaking form. Wrapping his arms around Charlie's shoulders, Don just held him. He didn't want to let him go, not now and not ever for as long as he was there, nothing was going to be able to harm his little brother.

Don could feel the heat coming off of Charlie's body; more heat than what was normal. Looking at Charlie's pink cheeks and flushed face it was clear to him that his brother had a fever. This made Don madder than a wet hen. He hated, absolutely hated to see his brother sick! "You are okay Charlie...you are okay..." Don whispered, doing his best to comfort his brother.

There was a sense of urgency in Don's gut. They weren't safe; not by a long shot but getting Charlie calm enough to get him out of the building was the first step.

"Charlie, we need to get you out of here, do you think you are strong enough to walk on your own?" Don asked.

Charlie was cut off from answering by a laugh; that evil laugh that came from the scientist; Joshua Moore.

Looking back towards the door Don saw Joshua standing there, a gun pointed at Don's chest.

"How...?" Don asked; his thoughts from earlier making him ask the question as he pushed Charlie so he was now standing behind Don.

Joshua laughed again. "Besides rapid healing and power sensing I also have intangibility; the ability to walk through walls. It's quite amazing really. And now my dear Charlie...didn't I say this would happen hmmm? I did say that your brother was coming, didn't I? And now it is time for you both to die. I'm afraid your death won't be as quick as your brother's, Agent Eppes. You see...your brother has already suffered...but you haven't, and I did promise my father that you would suffer." he said.

Don watched Joshua reach in to his pocket and withdraw the needle filled with a black liquid; as dark as charcoal.

"Now Charlie are you going to be a good boy and take your shot or are we going to have to do things the hard way again?" Joshua asked.

Charlie, having quite calmed down now that Don was here, risked a smartalec reply of "Go to hell!"

Inwardly Don was proud of Charlie's comment but he kept it off of his face. Now was not the time to grin nor make any sudden movements. There was no way he could get his pistol out before Joshua took a shot; and Don didn't think that Joshua would miss...not at close range.

Joshua shrugged and steadied his hand, pulling the trigger of the gun. Things seemed to move in slow motion for Charlie. He saw not a bullet, but a small dart heading straight for Don's chest. So, that's how Joshua was going to play things huh? Paralyze Don and then kill his little brother? Don if Charlie could help it!

Stepping in front of Don, Charlie reached out and with reflexes that no human had, he gripped the dart and stopped it; the dart being just inches from Don's chest. Charlie knew that even with the flack jacket that Don wore, the dart would have passed straight through; it was that sharp.

The dart still in his hand, Charlie looked at it before making a decision. Rearing back, he threw the dart straight at Joshua's chest, even as Don pulled out his pistol, aimed and then fired.

**#BAM#**

**#BAM#**

Wait..what...two shots? Charlie was confused. Joshua's face that had held a smirk now held a shocked and dazed expression; the face quickly paling as he slumped to his knees. The dart was sticking out of Joshua's neck, and there was a bullet hole in Joshua's chest; that had been Don's shot.

With a sick sense of satisfaction Charlie watched Joshua pitch forward, hitting the ground with a sickening thud.

It was then that both Don and Charlie saw a second bullet hole in the back of Joshua's head! A dart and two gun shots; one in the head...even with advanced healing, no one could survive that! Gun still out, Don was surprised and grateful to see not only David and Colby enter the room, weapons drawn, but right behind them was Megan and four other officers; their weapons out as well.

Nodding to his team, Don holstered his gun before turning to Charlie; amazed at how quick his brother's reflexes were.

"Charlie how...how did you?" Don asked. He watched his brother's face; seeing Charlie contemplating answer after answer but when Don watched Charlie's face instantly pale he knew that twenty questions would have to wait until later.

"Don...can...can we please get out of here?" Charlie whispered.

He felt more than saw Don nod his head. To Don it was obvious that the fever was starting to get the best of his brother.

"Sure Charlie...we're going, we're going." Don said. He took hold of Charlie's left shoulder while David took hold of Charlie's right. Colby got the door and Megan stood behind Charlie, supporting him with a single hand to his back.

As they all helped him out of the room Charlie was speechless; these people were all Don's team, not his, but the way they were treating him made him feel like he really was part of their team and not just the Mathematician.

"An ambulance will be waiting for us at the entrance." David softly said to his boss who could only nod his head in reply.


	7. Maybe Then Someday

**Maybe Then Someday**

by

**Numb3rsfan**

Chapter Seven: **Maybe Then Someday**

Four weeks; it had been four weeks to the day if not to the minute that Special Agent Don Eppes walked through the door of the Eppes abode.

"Hello? Anyone home?" he called out; his voice echoing around the living room. "Yeah back in the back!" a voice called out.

Don smiled, recognizing the unmistakable voice of his brother.

When Don had gotten him out of the Genesis facility, Charlie had been more or less in shock from the turn of events and the fever. He had spent the next two weeks in the hospital recovering from whatever concoction of drugs he had been given. While the doctors were able to treat the fever, racing heart rate and occasional muscle spasms they weren't able to treat the unmistakeable talents that Charlie had gotten; quick reflexes and super human strength. How could they treat them? They weren't a disease, but could they really be considered gifts? Unwanted gifts certainly but gifts all the same?

_~Yeah, gifts from a madman.~_ Don thought to himself as he entered the kitchen. He saw his father by the stove obviously cooking something that smelled like spaghetti. Charlie was by the oven checking on the garlic bread.

"Donnie!" Alan called, happy to see his eldest son home from work. Donnie for his part nodded a greeting to his father as he went over to Charlie.

Charlie hadn't wanted to talk about what had happened; not to Don or anyone else. He was like that; something shocking happens and he would just shut down. Don had seen it many times before, once when their mother died and the second when the Charm School Boys stopped being so charming and started shooting at Don, David and Agent Terry Lake. It hadn't been pretty; they had lost a good agent that day and Charlie had slipped in to a math bubble that took awhile to pop. Now it was as if Charlie was doing the same thing but to a lesser extent.

"How's it going buddy?" Don asked. He had a feeling that Charlie was sick to death of people asking him how he was, so Don opted for a different question that conveyed the same meaning.

Charlie stood up, having been bent over to check the garlic bread. He gave a sigh that conveyed so many emotions with it.

He looked Don straight in the eyes. Charlie could see the concern glistening there; obvious concern for him. He appreciated it but it was getting a little old. Either Don or David or Colby had been hovering around him since he had been released from the hospital, and while at first Charlie thought it was a little cute it was down right annoying now.

"I'm okay Don, really. You can stop hovering. I'm not some ten year old who's going to suddenly break down, go in to a corner and start crying." Charlie said.

"I know you aren't." Don replied, showing the sincerity in his voice that he wanted to convey. He knew that Charlie wasn't a kid anymore but he wasn't as trained as Don was on how to control one's emotions and cope with certain issues. Don did almost half expect Charlie to do what he said he wouldn't do; break down, find a quiet place and cry.

"Just know that I'll be here, ready to listen when you are ready to talk about it. Okay?" Don asked. He placed a gentle hand on his brother's shoulder, forcing Charlie to look him in the eyes once more.

After a moment Charlie nodded his head. He would confide in Don in time; the both of them knew it. Many times during the past few weeks Charlie had woken up in a fight; nightmares fresh in his mind; nightmares about Joshua and his father.

Ethan Moore; Don and his team had arrested the billionaire on conspiracy to commit murder; it was only one of a number of charges, but the most likely charge to get the man convicted.

"I know Don...thanks. I just...I'm not ready yet...okay? I'm not ready to...think about all of that. I just wish it never happened." Charlie said.

Don gave a small half smile; patting Charlie's shoulder. "I know buddy, me too. Thing is it did happen and nothing's going to erase it no matter how much we might want to. Only thing to do now is try to move on and learn from your experiences."

Learn from your experiences...easier said than done but Charlie knew his brother would help him to do so, like he always did. He could always count on Don to help him through; they were brothers after all and that's what brothers do.

"You are right Don, it is the only thing to do. Heck, maybe then someday I'll be ready to talk about everything but it won't be today Don, I'm sorry." Charlie replied.

Don nodded his head in acceptance, already knowing there was no rushing his brother. He would cope in his own way, and that was alright.

"I understand buddy." He began. Seconds later he clapped his hands; rubbing them together to create some friction. "So when's dinner? I'm starving." he asked.

This brought a smile to Charlie's face. He glanced at his father who gave a short nod, indicating that the pasta and sauce were done. Charlie then checked on the bread once more, deeming it done as well.

"Is right now too soon?" Charlie asked, taking the bread out of the oven and placing on a cooling rack.

Don smiled and shook his head. "Now is just right Charlie." he replied, moving to grab three plates and utensils.

Once the meal had been plated and the drinks gotten, all three Eppes men sat at the table to enjoy a well deserved meal together.

This was how things were supposed to be right? All three men together; all carefree and happy? Don thought so; he enjoyed seeing smiles on his younger brother's face; smiles that at one time he thought he'd never see again. That thought caused worry to rise up in his gut; worry over his brother. They had been lucky; finding him in time but what about the next time...would they be so lucky?

"How is it?"

Looking up, Don saw Charlie watching him, a knowing look on his face. Slowly Don grinned, nodding his head in thanks.

"It's great Charlie, thanks." he replied.

"Don't thank me Don, thank dad it was his idea." Charlie returned, taking another bite of the meal.

Grin becoming larger, Don tipped his glass towards his father in recognition. "Thanks dad." he said.

Alan just nodded his head in understanding of Don's words. All three Eppes men then began to eat in silence, each just enjoying the company of the other.

Yes indeed this was exactly how things were supposed to be; the Eppes men sitting together for the foreseeable future.

_**~THE END~**_

Author's Notes: Genesis and the attributes are not my original idea, they belong to 'Alex Wellington' of the Genesis RPG. Also, no particular character from that RPG was named; some character names were changed to protect those on the Genesis RPG. Thank you for reading and please review!


End file.
